Blog de usuário:Autordoprojeto/Campo
You both speak the same language. (Select "English" from the menu in the corner to disable.) You: São só 7 frases Stranger: K, vai lá You: era um dia nublado e estranho You: ele odiava dias nublados You: e bem sobre os dias estranhos ele nunca vivera muitos You: quando acordou com o berro de sua irmãzinha ele pensou que seria um dia estranho You: e bem ate aquela era o dia sindo muito estranho mesmo You: O sorriso da monique na escola You: e aquela pasta que recebera .Ele não tinha ideia do que fazer com ela You: gostou You: quer mais ? Stranger: SAPOSKAPOSKAPKSPK Stranger: Depende Stranger: Se as próximas frases tiverem um fim You: claro que não You: eu tenho uma 40 aqui prontinhas You: quer quantas ? You: mais 3 You: mais 5 You: mais 7 ? Stranger: KSAPOKSAPOKSPOAS You: escolha Stranger: Vai me cobrar quanto? You: nada Stranger: Mais 5 You: vou querer sua ajuda depois You: pra saber You: o que podia melhorar Stranger: Ah, beleza Stranger: Manda aí You: piorar You: e tal sabe ? You: vou te mandar 3 frases You: pedir sua idade e sexo You: e depois mais duas Stranger: K You: JURO que é só um estudo de leitores potenciais You: nada de indecente Stranger: KSAPOSKPAOKSPOAKS Ok You: :D You: Valeu You: aonde parei ? fghsfgregaerga Stranger: Hnmnm Stranger: KSPOAKSPOAKSPOAK You: e aquela pasta que recebera .Ele não tinha ideia do que fazer com ela You: foi esta You: :D Stranger: Isso You: continuando You: bem que seu pai sempre dizera que homens do exercito não deveriam se apaixonar You: mas bem seu pai não estava mais ali. (alias ele acahva que aquela viagem dele parecia não ter fim) You: e a pasta com a fotos de 15 desconhecidos e seus endreços seguidos de 15 segredos de cada um deles estava beeem ali You: Nome You: idade You: sexo You: cidade Stranger: João, 17, M, Curitiba You: em outros dias a unica que ele podia fazer seria ir á polícia You: mas aquele dia não era um daqueles dias com a polícia de detroit tendo sumido You: e aí quer mais You: gostou ? You: o que achou ? Stranger: É pra ser um texto em prosa ou um poema? You: prosa Stranger: Hnm Stranger: K, tira os parênteses daquela frase Stranger: Usa um conectivo pra não deixar em sem nexo no meio do texto Stranger: E hnm Stranger: Espera eu ler tudo de novo You: era um dia nublado e estranho You: ele odiava dias nublados You: e bem sobre os dias estranhos ele nunca vivera muitos You: quando acordou com o berro de sua irmãzinha ele pensou que seria um dia estranho You: e bem ate aquela era o dia sindo muito estranho mesmo You: O sorriso da monique na escola You: e aquela pasta que recebera .Ele não tinha ideia do que fazer com ela bem que seu pai sempre dizera que homens do exercito não deveriam se apaixonar You: mas bem seu pai não estava mais ali. (alias ele acahva que aquela viagem dele parecia não ter fim) You: e a pasta com a fotos de 15 desconhecidos e seus endreços seguidos de 15 segredos de cada um deles estava beeem ali You: em outros dias a unica que ele podia fazer seria ir á polícia You: mas aquele dia não era um daqueles dias com a polícia de detroit tendo sumido Stranger: Aí, valeu You: nada Stranger: Ahn, na terceira frase é errado você usar "bem". Bem atuaria com advérbio e não tem nada (verbo, adjetivo, advérbio) pra ele modificar. O certo seria "bom", entre vírgulas You: se importa de melhorar vc mesmo You: e me enviar com suas correções ? You: POR FAVOR ? Stranger: Na quinta você usa "bem" de novo. O problema nem é que tá errado, é que incomoda ler a mesma palavra várias vezes You: Bem é dificl bolar tudo assim do nada You: tenho 40 frases coisa nehuma You: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Stranger: Na outra vez que tu usa "bem", dá pra só tirar. Deixa "seu pai sempre" You: que tal Stranger: "Mas (tira o bem) seu pai não estava mais ali. Aliás, ele achava que aquela viagem..." You: mas naquele dia estrando seu pai não estava ali Stranger: Hnm. Na última frase dá pra criar um suspense melhor Stranger: Se você falar "...., mas aquele dia não era um daqueles dias. A polícia de Detroit havia sumido." You: sim. :D You: Valeu Traduzir do: inglêsYou're now chatting with a random stranger . Say hi ! You both like Brazil . You both speak the same language . ( Select " Inglês " from the menu in the corner to disable. ) You: It's only 7 sentences Stranger : K , there will You : it was a cloudy and strange day You: he hated cloudy days You: well about the strange days he never lived many You: when he woke with the cry of his baby sister he thought it would be a strange day You: well that was until the day sindo very strange even You : Smile of monique in school You: and that he had received folder that had no idea what to do with it . You: like You : Want more ? Stranger : SAPOSKAPOSKAPKSPK Stranger : Depends Stranger : If the next sentence has an end You: of course not You: I have a 40 prontinhas here You: how many want ? You 3 more You: 5 more You: 7 more ? Stranger : KSAPOKSAPOKSPOAS You: choice Stranger : Are you going to charge me how much? You: nothing Stranger : Top 5 You: I'll want your help after You: to know You: I could improve Stranger : Oh , beauty Stranger : Manda there You: worse You: and you know this ? You: I will send you 3 sentences You: ask your age and gender You: and then two more Stranger : K You: INTEREST which is only a study of potential readers You: nothing indecent Stranger : Ok KSAPOSKPAOKSPOAKS You :: D You: Thanks You: where was I? fghsfgregaerga Stranger : Hnmnm Stranger : KSPOAKSPOAKSPOAK You: and that he had received folder that had no idea what to do with it . You: this was You :: D Stranger : That You: continuing You: well that his father always dizera men that the army should not fall You: well but his father was not there . ( alias he acahva that trip it seemed endless ) You: and the folder with the photos of 15 strangers and their endreços followed by 15 secrets of each one of them was there beeem You: Name You age You: sex You: city Stranger : John , 17 , M , Curitiba You: on other days the only he could do would be to go to the police You: but that day was not one of those days with the police having disappeared from detroit You: and there wants more You: like it? You: what did you think ? Stranger : It's supposed to be a prose or a poem ? You: prose Stranger : Hnm Stranger : K , strip the parentheses that phrase Stranger : Uses a connective not to let in gibberish in the text Stranger : And hnm Stranger : Wait I read it again You : it was a cloudy and strange day You: he hated cloudy days You: well about the strange days he never lived many You: when he woke with the cry of his baby sister he thought it would be a strange day You: well that was until the day sindo very strange even You : Smile of monique in school You: and that he had received folder that had no idea what to do with it . Although his father always dizera men of the army should not fall You: well but his father was not there . ( alias he acahva that trip it seemed endless ) You: and the folder with the photos of 15 strangers and their endreços followed by 15 secrets of each one of them was there beeem You: on other days the only he could do would be to go to the police You: but that day was not one of those days with the police having disappeared from detroit Stranger : Then , thanks You: nothing Stranger : Um, the third sentence is wrong you use " well " . Well act with adverb and has nothing ( verb , adjective, adverb ) to modify it . The right would be " good" , between commas You: if u even care to improve You: and submit your corrections to me ? You: PLEASE ? Stranger : On Thursday you use " well " again . The problem or whats wrong, is what bothers reading the same word several times You: Well everything is dificl come up out of nowhere You: I'm 40 phrases thing nehuma You: kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Stranger : The next time that you use " well " , can you just take out . Let " her father always " You: that such Stranger : . " But ( the good cop ) his father was gone Indeed , he thought that trip ... " You: but that day estrando his father was not there Stranger : Hnm . In the last sentence gives to create a better thriller Stranger : If you speak. " .... But that day was not one of those days The Detroit police had gone. " You : yes . : D You: Thanks Categoria:Entradas em blogues